


Blood Moon

by Leicastel



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Blood moon, F/F, Lunar Eclipse, vamp!elsa, werewolf!anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is new the werewolf business and with the rise of not just a full moon, but a blood moon, she leaves disaster behind her blood lust. For once in her life, Elsa has failed to take care of her responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the honour of tonight's lunar eclipse. I hope everyone was able to see it and if not, nothing like google can't fix. Though not exactly the same concept?
> 
> Can also be found at leicastel.tumblr.com

What a bloody mess this turned out to be. Elsa gazed the _animal_ shackled in the lower dungeons of her castle. While the vampire queen wasn’t opposed to such brutish like methods, considering her normal genuine hospitality, she couldn’t risk any more bloodshed than there need to be. Besides, this wasn’t just any _mindless_ animal, Elsa only cared for her own people and if this would any other beast, she would’ve slain it on the spot.

 

Oh no, this tortured beast was her dear beloved, Anna.

"I should’ve been more prepared… The blood moon was nigh," the queen mumbled to herself, arms crossed and a stern face staring at Anna. The werewolf in the red-head was hostile and her mouth was stained with dry blood from her unlucky citizens that had faced her uncontrollable blood lust.

Hours earlier, the vampire queen and her love were enjoying a nightly stroll into Arendelle’s suburbia area. There was a small festival going on to celebrate god knows what, Elsa could never keep track but it meant that her citizens were always in good spirits. A happy citizen is a happy ruler, in Elsa’s books.

"I’m really glad you’re here with me, Elsa," Anna would pipe up to break the comfortable silence between them, squeezing their conjoined hands to further imply her point. Elsa looked down at the red-head, giving a light kiss to the cheek.

"As am I dear, as am I. I am sorry my time seems to be occupied by other things."

Anna shook her head, exaggerating the swing of their arms as they walked passed some of the villagers and the lights above them shimmering. Anna knew that Elsa had her duties to take care of, she ran a kingdom after all. Her responsibilities came before Anna’s needs, and she came into terms of that. She was just happy to spend any waking moment with the vampire, even willing to sacrifice the rays of the sun and bathe only in the moonlight.

Moonlight.

Despite the chilly air and the fact that Anna dressed light for this evening, it felt like her body had fire slowly creeping up on her skin and engulfing her. Her hands were a bit sweaty but she waved it off earlier as being so nervous as well as excited to be with Elsa. She pulled a bit at shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders to let some air in.

Noticing her discomfort, Elsa gave a small nudge into Anna. “Everything alright?” Anna nodded meekly but Elsa did not believe her answer. “You’re a horrible liar and this whole night I’ve noticed a rapid pick up of your heart rate, are you getting sick?” Anna shook her head.

"Hey… Elsa?" Anna began slowly, whose eyes were glued to the sky above them. "Have you ever seen the shadow of the earth on the moon?" Elsa’s ears perked up a bit.

That was a strange question. The queen followed Anna’s gaze to the sky and if her heart still had a beat, it would have skipped.

It was the blood moon tonight. And here they were, amidst a village of innocent residents all out in the open.

She looked back down to eye Anna, who had let go of her hand and turned her body away from Elsa. The change was immediately beginning, and there was barely any time to get Anna away from all the population.

How could she have been so careless? Did she work too hard to forget this night?

Not too long ago, Anna had found herself in the middle of a feud that involved the werewolves and earned a bite from one of the beasts. Unable to forsake her, Elsa promised they would better discipline the girl in controlling her transformations.

Everything else happened in a blur.

There was blood, fire, ice and destruction everywhere. Elsa watched with her own eyes as Anna’s werewolf self ravaged on her clueless citizens and despite her powers to thwart the girl, she was just too strong. The rising blood moon gave the girl such undeniable blood lust, it took Elsa and a dozen of her guard to take her down without hurting her. Within the beast, there was still Anna in there.

The vampire queen sighed once more, a blood curling howl echoing throughout the dungeon’s walls. The sounds of the chain links being yanked and stressed made the men behind her flinch, nervous and doubtful these restraints would hold her throughout the night.

"… Sedate her," the queen finally decided, turning on abruptly on her heel and her cape making a swooshing sound from her exit. She was not going to watch any longer of her love being treated like a feral creature.

Elsa will better prepare next time.

Anna is her responsibility she must bear and responsibility demands her diligence.

The last thing she heard as she made her way back to her chambers were the painful howls thundering throughout her castle.


End file.
